White versus Black:all or nothing
by Sk8er06
Summary: a white halo team versus a black halo team


**Disclaimer**

I don't own halo but I own you at halo on Xbox live.

_White versus Black: All or Nothing _

**MAP: Sanctuary**

"_Team white report_," white ones voice shouted through the communicator headset. Three joyful cheers were heard. White two replied in a casual yet sneaky kind of voice, "_I've positioned myself directly at the shotty respawn." _ White three cut in, _"And I'm at the snipe spawn protecting the NUB (Plasma Pistol)." _White four couldn't be heard because he didn't have a headset.

Team Black was less organized; none of them would communicate with each other. White one could see that Black one was about to take the snipe and he drove nine shells from a BR into his face. Black one had to step for back for a moment to let his shield recharge. White one said to White four who was in the middle of the map, _"Black one is reaching for the snipe. See if you can take him out with the energy sword!" _

White four was running past the NUB when Black one came out from around the corner and no scoped him right in the temple. White one replied to White four, _"Man, you f-ing Noob!!! I cannot believe you did not take him out with an energy sword!! You goddam kid!!" _This pissed White four off so much he quit the game and then there were three.

White two made a remark _"God damn noobs! Always be quitting when we're trying to play a game."_ White one said _"They are trying to breach us!! And now they have the power weapons!!! Spread out and cover your ground!!" _White two interrupted, _"Don't worry I have the shotty!" _White three said, _"There's one coming down the NUB on our side!!" _White three tossed a couple of frags. White two popped up from the short cut and since they didn't have motion sensor the player from the black team didn't notice him coming behind him.

White two ran up right behind the black player and shot him in the back of his head. Meanwhile White two didn't notice that Black one was coming up right behind him with the energy sword and White two turned around and about shit himself when he saw the huge ass energy sword Black one was wielding. White two was cut into mini pieces.

Black one was making his way to the middle of the map. White one was taking a shortcut up into the middle of the map when he looked around he saw nothing. White one shouted into the headset, _"Where the hell are you guys?!?!" _White three replied, _"Sorry I had to go take a piss." "You did not have to tell me that,"_ white one replied,_" all you had to say was that I went to use the restroom." _ Meanwhile black four was being a jack$$ sitting on the turret shooting off in random directions while singing 'The National Anthem'.

White three said,_ "I've got the moron on the turret right in my view ill snipe him right off that damn thing." _White three was walking past the NUB and he went to their side of the map and he saw the idiot on the turret. He aimed and fired and _BLAM_ right in the face,

Black fours brains were splattered all over the ground just as he was saying _"and the home of the…." _All the way on the other side of the map white two respawned and he ran to get the shotgun, but it wasn't there he turned around and black two was standing right behind him and black two made a mean smirk, "you better run you stupid noob", white two tried to run and black two put a hole in white two's back. White two then took the short cut up to where the sniper rifle spawns and it wasn't there. He ran down the path past the NUB into the middle of the map. Black two then hid there until a member of the white team came by so he could blow them to pieces.

White one wasn't a moron; he saw black one run in there. He told his $h1tty teammates to try and flank him and they all ran in there two of them got the shit blown out of them. While they ran in there white one snuck up behind him and was about to shoot him when he was assassinated from another person from the Black team. The whole white team quit right after that and the black team was awarded the win.

_**THE END**_


End file.
